Looking for someone
by Black-Roze-The-Delicate-Jewel
Summary: A new girl that is new to the Mallrats has come in to find one of her old friends from who she use to know as a child.She mainly wears dark clothing but can be stubbern about things.Who is this new girl?In this fic Ebony is dead so dont send flames plz


A/n: Hey I hope you like.. it's my first Tribe fic. Well I hope you enjoy ^_^. Oh and Ebony is dead and if you're an bony fan don't send any flames please.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except the one I made up.  
  
Looking for someone..  
  
A girl walks to the Mall with her dark hair flowing behind her in the wind along with her long black trench coat. On her neck is a shell chocker, on her arms are cut black sleeves from her wrist to her elbows. Her shirt is black and silver (same shirt style like Ebony's just not black and red). The pants are baggy type leather, along with her black boots. Her eyes are a shade of blue, with a small gold ring around the pupil of her eyes.  
She set her duffle bag on the side walk and looked around the place. Come on Claudia, where are you? For a while she herd foot steps, but it sounded like more then one. Claudia? Is that you? She said standing up. Don't move said some tall guy with light blond hair with a "T" on his forehead, as he grabbed her arm and dragged her off. Who are you he asked. My name is Adreana , Adrean for short. And your name is? The names Jay he said. You know, you look like Claudia except your hair color. Yeah I know, but were not related trust me.  
As they entered the city, they walked up to Ram's Palace.  
Jay who is she? Java asked crossing her arms before they entered Ram's room. Just someone he found, said Adrean. Oh alright then you may enter  
Well well well who did you find this time said a guy with light green color on his eye lids, wearing a lycra, with red tips flared out, as he sits in a wheel machine type chair. Just some wonder out in the Mall Ram, Jay said as Ram folded his arms together. You know, what your wearing looks like Ebony's before she died he said. But a person like you shouldn't belong with the Techno. You look like you belong to some other tribe. So, why should I care? All I'm doing is looking for Claudia. Jay looked at her knowing he is dating her since a few weeks after Ebony's death. I know where she is Jay said motioning Adrean to come with him. Umm ok.  
Jay does she or has she talked about me? She asked walking down with him. Yeah at times she mentions your name once or twice and all, he said as they enter the hole entrance.  
So Lex what's your deal? What's wrong with me he said point a finger at his chest, what's wrong is you asking me dumb questions. Oh okay, fine be a jerk like your always are, hmph! Once Claudia turned around and saw Jay and someone else in front of him, with black hair with red tips, black duffle bag, shell chocker, black trench coat and a black and silver shirt (same style as Ebony's just not black and red) along with her black boots. A- Adrean is that you? She said as she walked towards her making sure it was the Adrean she knew as a child. Yeah Claudia, who else did you think it was? Adrean dropped her duffle bag as she looked up at Claudia thinking she hasn't changed one bit. Adrean it is you! Claudia ran up to her and gave her a hug. Then let's go. Umm who's who, said Lex as he came down to see what the commotion was hoping Jay and Claudia where arguing since it was like his type of enjoyment. Lex it's not that hard to figure it out. Look Claudia has plain black hair while Adrean or whoever she is has black hair with red tips which really weird. Jay said walking over Claudia giving her a kiss on the cheek. Ok well nice meeting you Adrean.  
When Lex turned around to go back up, he got a closer glimpse at Adrean thinking she might be the one for him.  
So where am I going to sleep and all? Adrean said looking around. Well there's an empty room up there, c'mon let me show you, Claudia said grabbing Adrean's arm taking her upstairs. Adrean grabbed her black duffle bag and followed Claudia up the stairs.  
Well here's the room and next to you is Lex's room, across is me and Jay's. K. Well I'll let you be, and if you need any help give a holler k? Alright.  
  
A/N: So what did yall think? Was is good or just plain out horrible. Okay I'm getting too dramatic. But please review me!  
Punk-anjewl 


End file.
